The Jade Mountain Curse
Chapter 1 Winter was on his way to the library. He had to talk. With Moon. He wondered why she had chosen the Jade Mountain library as her chosen place to, erm, do, uh, something. He'd rather not talk about it. It would be kind of... embarrassing. Imagine if he had blurted it out to Kinkajou. Three moons, that would have been all over the school by noon! Anyway, he didn't. so why worry? OK, time to open the doors... Chapter 2 She was there. Alone. She had her face buried in a scroll. " Um, Moon?" he asked her cautiously. she jumped up in fright. "oh, Winter." she said, relaxing a little bit. "um, why are we in the library? this isn't exactly an, um, romantic place to be right now, is it?" she caught on. she chuckled, then giggled, then laughed. "Winter, this isn't a date! I just wanted to show you this scroll. isn't it weird?" "Drat." he muttered. "what was that?" asked Moonwatcher. "um..." What should I tell her? he thought. BANG! the doors opened. it was................................................ Qibli, Turtle, and.... "Oh.No. Kinkajou?!" Chapter 3 "oh....yes. yes! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Kinkajou. "Qibli, are you seeing this?!" but Qibli wasn't there. he was stomping up to Winter. "how dare you!" he roared. Moon got in between them. "look, i only wanted winter to look at this scroll. she held it up to Qibli. "hmmm." he said. Moon let out a gasp. "No! don't touch it!" "why?" said Qibli. "it's animus touched!" screamed Moon. "cool! can I read it?" said Kinkajou. "NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Moon but Kinkajou was already reading it. this curse I cast upon, those of you with unique spawn. of all those in the room, most of you will seal your doom. if you come back to '' ''Jade Mountain at dawn, this curse i cast upon suddenly, a light flashed, and blasted them off into the night. Winter didn't know it at the time, but there was a reason his body started getting warmer....... Chapter 4 "ohhhh...." moaned Winter. "I feel hot." "what's going on?" he could hear Moon say. then he heard a shriek. "i'm... yellow!" shrieked Moon. Turtle said "i'm a Rainwing!" "what?" said Winter. then he looked at Qibli. he was green. he had gills. and his stinger was gone. what kind of dark magic is this?!" screeched Kinkajou. this is your fault you know. thought winter. "look what I can do!" said Turtle. he turned black with silver scales on the underside of his wings. "oooh, that's Winter!" said Kinkajou. "but I'm not bl-" winter froze. he looked down. he was a Nightwing. Chapter 5 '' .oh, no. this cannot be happening. Winter thought. ''KINKAJOU!!! Winter raced over to her, tackling Kinkajou to the ground. "OH, Winter, Don't freak out." Kinkajou said, oblivous. Winter raised his head to shoot his frostbreath, but couldn't. oh, right. Nightwing. "Winter, calm down." Moon soothed. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" screeched Winter. You're not at war with the SANDWINGS!" Moon recoiled like he had hit her. I can usually keep my cool longer than that. "''You know, this might seem really weird coming from me,but I REALLY want to go jump in this river." said, wait, QIBLI?! Qibli flew over to a river that was conveniently over to the side. "Oh, my gosh, Qibli," chuckled Turtle. "You so LOVE water now! Does someone have a pina...ple... OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FISH! I AM SO... WHITE??" "is it wierd that i'm kinda happy right now but i'm not turning pink?" Kinkajou asked. "Duh." mumbled Qibli. Kinkajou face-clawed herself. "Right. I miss my scales. I'M NOT EMITTING EMOTION ANYMORE!" Turtle turned orange. "STOP YELLING!" before he could stop himself, Winter agreed. " I know, I'm scared of arguments." ''What happened to my dignity?! ''Moon chuckled. the nerve! she was never that out in the open when she was a Nightwing. ''this is so creepy I think I'm gonna wilt. oh three moons.WLIT?!!? "oh, my gosh. I can still understand you! well, you're thoughts." Moon. the powerful Nightw- she's a SANDWING now, right. A SANDWING WITH NIGHTWING POWERS?! this'll put ideas in Qibli's head. wait, I"M TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE'S THOUGHTS? when did I become so in-depth? ''Qibli said the thing everyone was thinking. "How do we get back to Jade Mountain? '' Chapter 6 "Hmm. I remember something from a scroll I read-" said Moon, before Turtle inturupted her. "Ooh, which one?" Moon turned slightly rose pink. "Erm, Old and Deserted Icewing Territories." everyone paused. Qibli stuck his head under the water, muffled screams could be heard. "anyway," Moon continued. "it said that there was a small peninsula slightly below the Sandwings's territory that used to belong to the Nightwings." "hold on, back up," Turtle said. "If it used to belong to the Nightwings, why would it be in a book about Icewings?" Winter greyed. he knew this story. please don't say it please PLEASE don't say it. "because the Icewings overthrew it during the time of Darkstalker." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)